Escape The Fate Of Love!
by xXKayteBabeeXx
Summary: Kayte doesn't expect much when she meets her heroes. But no one can escape fate. Not even Craig Mabbit himself.
1. Strawberry Kind Of Girl

_**Spring**_

Chapter 1

Outside the world was wet and cold. Fresh and new life crept out of the earth. The wind whispered 'change' to all that would listen.

The line was long. I was hot, tired, and hungry. But really I didn't give a damn. I doubt any of the other people cared either. What lay ahead was too kick ass to miss.

Escape The Fate.

It was the one band I had loved from the first time I heard 'The Guillotine'. And over the years it had only improved. With the new singer they were taking flying leaps into the music world and my heart. Honestly I was turning into a mega fan girl,

Slowly we inched ahead in line. I was starting to wish I had worn shorts instead of my black pants, but it was too late now. I suffered in silence.

My friend Lexii did not.

"Jesus its hot as a mother fucker!" she said in one of those creepy voices that's both a whisper and a scream.

"Chill Lexii baby, we're like 10 people away." I said as I cuffed her ear.

She only swiped back at me and looked around for any cute boys.

"Maybe I'll meet Prince Charming tonight." She pursed her lips and stood on her tippy toes to get a better view of the line. "Well, not here anyway. The guys here are all 7 and under. Princy is at LEAST an 8."

"Lexii." I whispered. "Its our turn."

She squealed, grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the room.

I ran smack into a tall, solid frame. It immediately shouted. "Whos the short chick?"

"Probably another fan, Robert. Chill." Came a soft voice from the back.

I raised my eyes and scanned the room. There was a blonde and a guy wearing eyeliner on a worn out sofa, one black haired man staring gloomily into space, and the one I had run into with a huge mane of crazy brown curls holding a beer. Lexii squealed and practically sat on the blondes' lap.

"MONTE!" She hugged him as if she would never let go.

Monte blushed and looked at his friend for help who merely laughed and got up to join the curly man.

"I know all about you, I have every CD you've ever put out. I have posters and I know all of your life stories. I even made a few online quizzes to see who you would be most compatible with if you had to choose one of you." She paused for a gasp of breath. "I'm Lexii. This is Kayte."

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. We probably would have forever until the man in the corner spoke up.

"Since you made all of those awesome . . . things and what-not, I'm guessing we don't need to intro-"

"-YOU IS CRAIG MABBIT!" Lexii jumped up and blushed hardcore.

He scratched his head and cocked it to the side. It made him look softer, less emo, and over all more attractive. "Yep, that's pretty much it."

"This is Robert! He's got great hair. But he's an asshole." She said looking at me. Robert choked on his drink. "This is Max! He's hot!" Robert looked darker and Max beamed.

Lexii bounced over to my side and pulled me over to the photo center. "Pictures!"

It was over within seconds. And I had barely said a word. Needless to say I was upset the rest of the day. A once in a lifetime opportunity and I had screwed up.

Lexii hugged me goodbye and made me swear to call her after the concert.

'At least,' I thought to myself as I watched her cab drive away, 'there's a concert tonight. I'll have fun.' But my grumbling tummy interrupted my moping. I had forgotten how hungry I was. So I walked about three blocks through the rain to my favorite café.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" Soon I was sitting at my table near the back, sipping sex in a cup, and sketching. Not even ten minutes passed and my relaxing atmosphere had cured my funk.

I looked up from my sketches and nearly fell over. Craig Mabbit was sipping what looked like a banana smoothie right in front of me. He saw me looking and grinned.

Then, to my utter horror, he stood up, and came over.

'Oh god, wait, he might just need a napkin. Yeah that's it. But wait, he's bringing his drink! Ah! He's looking at my face! What do I say? Think girl think!'

But when he reached me, he didn't speak, he just flashed a bunch of hand signs in my face.

" . . . Do you think I'm a mute?" I asked after a few seconds of trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Heh, I figured. No one is ever that quiet when they meet a band they like. Well I mean, if you like it." He looked kind of concerned, as if coming here was a mistake. Immediately I felt bad for being a bitch.

"No! I love you!" he raised one eyebrow. I turned crimson. "I mean, your band . . ."

He chuckled and gestured to the empty seat opposite of me. "May I?"

I nodded, the blush spreading.

"I see you're a strawberry gal. I'm more of a banana myself. Berries kinda seem weak to me."

For some reason this ticked me off. "And bananas are any better?"

"They're shaped like the universal symbol of manliness!" he insisted.

I looked confused and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like penis. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

When I laughed my sketchbook fell down so he could see what I was working on. His eyes grew huge.

"Wow. I know we just met and all, but I'm in love." He then went into a huge show of 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' over every detail in my picture.

"Its actually not really all that-"

"-No. Trust me, it is all that. You're an artist. Own up to it."

"When you sing . . . do you feel . . . alive?" I said looking down.

He stared at me for a long time before putting his hand under my chin and pulling up my head to meet his gaze. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, his brown eyes were so intense.

"Singing is the reason I am alive. And one day you'll realize you have so much more to live for." Suddenly without warning, he pulled up my sleeve and pressed his lips to a scar. "You're beautiful Kayte."

In that moment, it stopped raining.

The bell tinkled, signaling someone had entered the café. It was Max.

"Dude, quit rendezvousing with the locals, our show starts in 30!" he yelled. The owner hissed at him as he ran back out the door waving his arms manically.

Craig looked up at me curiously. His head cocked to the side. "Would you wanna ride?"

Never in all my wildest dreams did I think that I would be going to a show with Craig after sharing a moment. Never fucking ever.

I nodded yes and he took my hand and led me out to his car. He held my hand the whole way. I thought my heart would explode from my chest.

Before they left to perform, Craig wrote his number on my hand and winked at me, before raving after the others onstage.

Six hours later I was sitting on my clutching the phone to my ear.

"Yo yo yo! How was the concert hoe?" Lexii cheered into the phone."

"Lex! You'll never guess what happened!"

"WERE YOU RAPED?"

"Wha-no! I have news so shut up and listen."

One hour and thirty minutes later, having relayed my story with the smallest details, including what he smelled like, Lexii was ecstatic.

"What the shit are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Hang up and call him! NOW!" Then she hung up and I was left alone with my jumble of nerves. I looked down nervously at my hand, and dialed the number.

It rang three times and I was about to hang up when a melodic voice answered. "Hey-o, what the shit is up?"

"Hi, um is this Craig?"

"Kayte? I thought you weren't gonna call." He sounded really happy, so I felt a little bolder.

"How could I resist after all that flirting earlier?" I twisted the phone chord around my fingers as my grin spread across my face.

"Hehe, listen do you wanna come over maybe?"

I sat up in bed. "Um sure. When?"

"Tomorrow? I'm here for a week. So . . . lets make the best of it."

"A week?" For some reason, my stomache dropped.

"Yeah . . . but as long as I'm here, lets make some crazy ass memories."

We talked for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but by the time I hung up, the sun was rising. Even though we had laughed and talked and generally had a great time, I felt like my world was crashing around me. One week with the most amazing man I had ever met. And then he was gone.


	2. A Little Side Show

Chapter 2

My days with Craig were easy and pleasurable. We kissed, we laughed, we sang, and we drew. We made art. At the end of the fifth day, we went out to a ridiculously fancy restaurant.

He was wearing a button down white shirt with a hot pink tie and black pants. He had applied a small amount of mascara to his eyes to make their dark drown hue richer.

I was wearing a short aqua dress that hugged my curves and accented my white blonde hair. I had spent a total of three hours meticulously curling my hair, and trying to make my makeup as elegant as possible.

Lexii had cried when she saw us together and declared us the sexiest beings in town.

The date was fantastic. The piano man had asked for requests. And when I asked for 'Harder Than You Know' Craig hummed softly. He rubbed my thigh under the table. Never breaking eye contact.

The cab took us back to his hotel. I was slightly surprised. But at the same time, I knew it was coming. As soon as the door closed we were a tangle of arms and legs. Collapsing onto the bed. Pressing out bodies intimately close. He slipped my dress off desperately and I undid the buttons as if my life depended on it.

"You're so beautiful." He said wondrously.

Then we melted into each other.

In the morning light we were snuggled together under the sheets.

"Kayte darling?" he murmured brushing his lips against my shoulder softly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him close.

"Angle?" our noses touched and we kissed. It was gloriously silky and tender.

"Will you come with me?" He looked at me. Staring into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked tracing circles on his chest.

"On my tour."

I looked up shocked. "Sweet, that's a big . . . step. I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I love you. I thought you loved me. Unless last night meant nothing to you." He rolled over on top of me. His long black hair shielded my view from anything other than his face.

"Craig . . . "

"Do you?"

"I can't just leave . . . I have friends and family here. I-I'm sorry." His eyes grew cold.

"Right. Well I have to pack." He turned away from me. In the early morning sun I could've sworn I saw a tear fall.

I left the hotel. Feeling empty and lost.


	3. Give In

Chapter 3

The first day I had spent away from Craig.

It was cold.

Dark.

Meaningless.

I loved him.

And for the second time in my life, I called him.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Whos this?" said a rough voice.

"Um, Kayte. Is Craig there?"

"No, he left for the airport. But I'm available!"

I hung up without replying. I had to get to the airport.

I'd never run so fast. I couldn't feel my lungs and my legs ached. But I couldn't be late. I raced through security, not bothering to be checked. Now I was being chased as well. Perfect.

But I saw his jet.

I saw him.

With the same expression he had the first time I saw him. Utter defeat.

"CRAIG!" I screamed. He jumped up and looked around. His eyes locked with mine.

"CRAIG!" I screamed louder, the security lady had me in a tight grip and was dragging me away.

Fighting against her force with all my might I continued to scream his name. Tears of frustration and pain leaked out of my eyes and into my mouth "PLEASE CRAIG!" Then he was there, his protective arms shielding me from the woman.

"That's enough thank you." He dismissed her angrily.

"Craig, oh my darling, please forgive me, I was such a fool. I love you. I truly do. And if you leave me here I know I will die." I wept.

Tears splashed onto my skin and I saw that my love was crying as well. "My dearest angel, I could never have left you. You are a part of me now." Together we sat there on the cold cement floor. Crying with relief.

"Uh, am I interrupting?" the voice from the phone call earlier was suddenly right above us. It was Robert.

Craig quickly wiped his eyes and helped me up. "We were just making plans. We need to go get Miss Kayte's bags. Then we can go." He grinned broadly.

Robert looked at Craig for a long time, then at me. "Lucky fuck." Then he turned and walked away to do whatever it is that Roberts do.

But it didn't matter. I was happy with my lover. Just wait til I tell Lex!


	4. Summer Days

_**Summer**_

Chapter 4

The tour bus was hot. I was lounged on the couch with Monte flicking through TV channels. Nothing was on. And I would've killed for a Popsicle.

The AC wasn't helping. I was in my shortest shorts and my skimpiest top, but sweat poured out of me like blood from an open wound.

Monte was not helping. He was a walking Heater. And didn't seem to be hot at all. On the contrary, he claimed to be cold.

"Ughhhh, Monte scoot over, man!" I grumbled and weakly shoved his arm away from my head.

"Quit being so crabby and pick out a movie! This day doesn't have to be terrible." He smiled cutely at me.

"I'll stop being a crab when we get off this thing." Pulling at my top and wondering how indecent it would be to walk around in my undies. "How much longer?"

"Three days."

I moaned and tugged harder at my top. 'If it were only Lex I could, but not with Monte, especially not when I don't know where any of the others are. I don't need that drama.'

"Why don't we play a game to get your mind off of things?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, okay. What game?"

"Strip poker!"

SMACK

"Ow," he rubbed his cheek, "well you'd be cooler."

"Ugh, any other ideas?"

"Truth or Dare?" he raised his hands to cover his face.

I raised my eyebrows. "Isn't that kinda a . . . girlie game?"

"Shut up. Lets play!"

"Okay . . . Truth or Dare?"

"Dare baby!"

"I dare you to find the others and make them play."

"You suck." He then got up and disappeared for about an hour. When he returned he had three cranky looking men following him,

"Why are we doing this ho?" Max asked Monte.

"Cause its hot. Okay! My turn!" he looked menacingly around the circle. "ROBERT! Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Monte asked teasingly.

"Fuck yeah, very hot. My turn?" Robert laughed. "Max my man, truth or dare?"

"Dare bitchesss."

"I dare you to kiss Monte, with tongue."

After seven awkward minutes, Max was looking deadly and Monte strangely pleased.

"Alright Mabbit, dare? Truth? Take your pick."

"Truth I guess."

"Cupcakes or muffins?"

"Muffins all the way."

"What kind of question was that Max?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, kinda pansy-ish." Robert said as he checked himself out in the toaster reflection.

"Shut up it's a good question!" Max yelled defensively.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Kayte, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said fanning myself.

"Gimme a kiss babydoll." He held out his arms. And despite the boiling heat I ran to him and kissing him wildly. After we parted Monte looked oddly nauseated.

"Okay, okay, my turn." I looked around. "Monte, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Edward." He said dreamily.

"Edward who?" Max said sounding surprised at the mention of a male name.

"Cullen." He sighed contentedly.

" . . . Monte . . . are you gay?" Craig said after a very pregnant pause.

"Only for Edward. He's just so tasty!"

Robert stared at Monte with a look on his face for a while before bursting out, "What was all that about you being a butt kinda guy?"

"Have you SEEN Edward's ass?"

Deciding to avoid this argument, Kayte, Max, and Craig all left to watch The Lion King.


	5. Learn Something

Chapter 5

It was August. But the day had been fairly cool. Warm drizzle was beginning to fall. Escape The Fate was on vacation by the beach. They had been for about a month. And it had been amazing.

Craig and I had spent nearly the whole time on the ocean. Swimming, picnics, and the occasional roll in the sand. It all made for a great time.

Kayte had just cleaned up from surfing and was now wearing an outfit Monte had picked out for her. A short jean skirt with red fishnet leggings matched with a black top and shell necklace. He had pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail with fringe and added sun kissed makeup.

Lately fashion had become important to him.

She and Craig were now playing Connect Four while Robert and Max practiced. Monte was out for a run, as he had been doing for the past few days. But everyone suspected he had found his Edward Cullen.

"Craig?" she asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to be in a band?" she blushed and looked down.

"ABSO-FUCKINIG-LUTLEY!" Max screeched and ran over to us. "I'll teach you how to be a bass fiend!"

"No! She's gonna be my sexy lil' sidekick!" Robert jumped in banging his sticks together.

"N-no I meant more how to write lyrics . . . " she trailed off and looked away as her face grew hotter.

"You gotta speak from your soul." Craig said. "These white walls, drive me crazy." He sang.

"You gotta know what you're talking about." Max said looking seriously. "I never felt so alone before I met you." He sang loudly.

"You have to mean it." Robert said unusually quiet. "I gotta know someday how it feels."

"You can't be afraid!" Monte's voice rang out high and pure. "This is who I am!"

"Soul . . . Knowledge . . . Truth . . . Fearless." I murmured. "But how do you start?"

"You need inspiration." Craig smiled adoringly at me and dragged out to the porch. Robert and Max shared a look of exasperation before parting.

It was going to be a long talk I could tell by the grim expression on his handsome face. His kissed me. His arms and hands desperately holding onto me as if the next second he would let me go. His cherry flavored lip-gloss slid onto my tongue, making the kiss taste as sweet as it felt.

When we parted I stared up wonderingly. "Where'd that come from?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I wanted to talk to you . . . lately I've been having this dream. And I-" he stared into my face and seemed to change his mind about something, "Just be careful okay?"

I punched his arm affectionately and together we walked back inside.


	6. UPDATE IMPORTANT

**Hey y'all, so listen up:**

**I had to re-write this entire thing. Please don't send me nasty emails telling me to hurry up. I gotta take time to make it as good as the first time. So hush up and enjoy the ride.**

**I had to re-write it because I had previously written it, but it got removed on a different site, and there was no backup. So I cleaned it up and am gonna try again. **

**I'm going as fast as my little fingers can type. And y'all gotta remember, I got school too. I should be finished by February at the latest.**

**Sorry**


	7. Crying Vodka

**Just a warning, this story has a pretty graphic scene in it. If you're at all squeamish, go away. Now. No one like you anyways.

* * *

**

The worst part about traveling with four boys was how much they ate. I was automatically assumed to be the one to cook. And shop. And clean. Not that it really bothered me. I was confident in the kitchen. And housework came to me naturally. I often did laundry during practice. The sweet sounds of acoustic guitar and simple words sang roughly made it worth my while.

But on this particular day, I was in no mood to wait on Robert.

"Be a doll and go get me some scotch." He said drunkenly.

"Uh, first off, you know my name. I think I've been here long enough. Second of all, get your own damn scotch you lazy bastard." I had had enough of him and his arrogance.

"Excuse me?" He kinda jumped up and glared down at me. Anyone else would have flinched under his cold gaze, but I had grown used to it. He couldn't faze me.

"You heard me. I've had it with you fucking treating me like I'm your maid. I'm Craig's girlfriend. That's it!"

"That _is_ it! You'll never be more than a girlfriend. You're nothing special." He slurred.

I knew he was drunk . . . but the words stung. I turned and stormed out of the house before anyone saw the tears coming. I had to get away from here.

"Stupid Kayte." I whispered hoarsely, and walked into the town nearby.

Lucky for me, the club was nearly empty. Trudging over to the bar I ordered a shitload of alcohol. The man next to me smiled and raised his glass. I returned the favor and tossed it back.

It burned my throat. But the sensation was comforting. Like an old friend.

Soon I was drunk.

No more than that.

Smashed.

Vision had been reduced to bursts of color and wavy outlines. And hearing had been intensified; I hadn't ever drunk like that before. My stomach lurched as I stood. The man at the bar watched me.

Slowly I stumbled out of the bar. But more time had passed than I had thought. People were flooding onto the dance floor. Bright lights flashed obnoxiously in my face.

"Hey honey." A slippery voice cooed at me from the doorway.

"Hiya." I slurred happily. Then my ears perked up. Music!

I began to dance. I was movie smoothly and quickly. Like water. Or better yet, alcohol. But it was hot. Thinking of water made me sweaty. So I took off my shirt.

Soon, people began to notice me. Guys danced closer. And I got a teeny bit more sensual with the way I moved my body.

"Hey you."

I turned and my face lit up. "You!"

We exchanged hugs as I tried to figure out how I knew him.

"So. You're pretty smashed." He grinned at me saucily. "I haven't seen a girl down that many before. Its kinda a turn on.

I giggled and turned away. My stomach hurt. "I wanna go." I announced, suddenly tired.

"Come with me sweetie."

He led me to a park bench before making me sit. "You want some fun baby?"

"No . . ." my head was beginning to clear. The sun was rising. "I think I'll just call a cab."

He grabbed my wrist.

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"No, no, no. You're gonna come with me."

"Please let me go." I looked up at him and saw what had looked like a friendly grin, had turned into a menacing smile. He knew what he was doing.

Then he smashed his mouth onto mine. The bitter taste of lemons filled my mouth as I struggled to push him away. But he was stronger. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I bit down.

Hard.

He recoiled and howled in pain. I got up and ran.

But he was after me.

Soon he had my shirt and was dragging me to the alleyway behind the club.

I kicked and cried but no one heard me.

As I lay withering on the cold stone pavement he undid his pants and ripped off my clothes.

One punch managed to hit its mark, but it merely bounced off of him and he hit me harder than I'd ever been hit before. I heard a crunch as his hand hit my ribcage.

Sickening pain. And it only got worse.

By the time he was through with me, I was covered in blood. And couldn't move for the pain. Salty tears stung the wounds on my cheek and made it all the worse.

My dignity was gone. And so was any reason for living.

I passed out from the pain.

When I awoke I was surrounded by white. A tiny electronic beep was the only sound.

An angel sat by my side. Fast asleep. A tear on his cheek.

I tried to reach out. To wipe away it's tear, but I couldn't move.

Weeks later, I was out of the hospital with a scar and a broken arm as a reminder.

In the tour bus, Craig and me were closely embraced as he stroked my cheek and told me how scared he had been. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. Robert's drunken words rang in my ears.

What if this was all we would ever be?


	8. UPDATE

Dudeeee, will y'all chill for a sec. I just got back from gram's. Next one will be up soon. God… Gimme a break


	9. AUGHGJLFGI

WHAT DID I SAY? STOP SENDING ME THESE DAMN EMAILS, I'M WORKING ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS.  
CALM THE FUCK DOWN


End file.
